toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cog Disguise
A Cog Disguise, also referred to as a "Cog Suit", is a metal outfit that was invented for Toons to disguise themselves as a specific Cog in order to infiltrate the boss' domain in every Cog Headquarters without getting caught. Each Cog headquarters uses a different disguise which corresponds with its Cog type. Once a Cog Disguise has been completed, Toons can begin earning a promotion by defeating many Cogs of that specific type. Toons earn Merits for Sellbots, Cogbucks for Cashbots, Jury Notices for Lawbots, Stock Options for Bossbots, and Encrypted Files for Techbots. As Toons obtain Merits, Cogbucks, Jury Notices, Stock Options and Encrypted Files, they will see a bar next to their gag experience rise up when fighting the type of Cog related to the Cog Disguise. Once a Toon has obtained enough for that disguise, the bar will say "Ready for promotion!" in which they can now participate in a boss battle. After defeating the boss, the Toon's disguise will obtain a promotion. Once the Toon's disguise reaches level 50, they will no longer need to receive Merits, Cogbucks, Jury Notices, Stock Options and Encrypted Files to fight the boss of that type. Reaching level 12 on any disguise will grant teleportation access to the headquarters of that Cog type, while reaching levels 15, 20, 30, 40, and 50 will reward a +1 Laff boost, for a total of +25 (5 for each disguise). Cog Disguises Sellbot The Sellbot Cog Disguise is obtained by completing a ToonTask for Samantha Spade at Trellis the Truth! Private Investigators on Maple Street in Daisy Gardens, and completing various Sellbot Factory runs. Completing this Disguise allows the player to collect Merits and battle the Vice President in Sellbot Towers. Cashbot The Cashbot Cog Disguise is obtained by completing ToonTasks for various NPCs in Donald's Dreamland. Completing this Disguise allows the player to collect Cogbucks and battle the Chief Financial Officer in the Cashbot Vault. Lawbot The Lawbot Cog Disguise is obtained by completing a long string of ToonTasks for Professor Flake at The Precipitation Foundation in The Brrrgh's Playground. Before this, the player must have completed all ToonTasks in Donald's Dreamland and have a full Cashbot Cog Disguise. Completing this Disguise allows the player to collect Jury Notices and battle the Chief Justice in the Lawbot Courthouse. Bossbot The Bossbot Cog Disguise is obtained by completing a long string of ToonTasks for Shep Ahoy at the Lookout Tower in the Donald's Dock Playground. Before this, the player must have completed all ToonTasks in Donald's Dreamland and have a full Lawbot Cog Disguise. Completing this Disguise allows the player to collect Stock Options and battle the Chief Executive Officer in the Bossbot Clubhouse. Techbot The Techbot Cog Disguise is obtained by completing a long string of ToonTasks for Carla Cronus at The Clocktower in the Tempus Town Playground. Before this, the player must have completed all ToonTasks in Tempus Town and have a full Bossbot Cog Disguise. Completing this Disguise allows the player to collect Encrypted Files and battle the Chief Information Officer in the Techbot Mainframe. Category:Cogs Category:Cog HQs Category:Promotions Category:Cog Disguises